


The Darkest Place

by FangirlintheForest



Series: Karamel Drabbles [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, this was written before the episode aired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlintheForest/pseuds/FangirlintheForest
Summary: Inspired by the promo pictures for Supergirl Season 2 Episode 7: 'The Darkest Place'.





	

Cadmus had gotten to him. 

She hears the helicopter flying away, and Alex murmuring comforting words, her arms guiding her as she takes shaky steps. Something in Kara’s chest clutches and _it hurts_. She looks up at Krypton’s space in the sky, and her eyes fill again with tears. It only hurts more. A reminder of too many memories. 

Who could have known that something ( _or someone_ ) other than Kryptonite could hurt her like this.

_It’s my fault._

 

* * *

 

It started after she had realized Mon-El was missing. 

She arrives at the D.E.O., determined to properly make things right with Mon-El, and ask him to train again with her. He had surprised her last night, jumping into danger head first, very unlike him. She wondered offhandedly what had changed his mind. 

While his role in the incident was definitely a step in the right direction, it was clear he still needed her guidance, and guide was certainly what she was going to do.

When she purposefully marches into his room and finds his bed (more like cot) empty, she’s surprised. He treasures sleep as much (if not more) than the average human. Maybe J’onn or Alex needed him for some reason. …That, or he had snuck out with Winn again. 

Finding her way to the control room, she strides through the doors expecting to hear his voice. Instead, another greets her.

“I didn’t know you would be here, Miss Danvers,” J'onn greets, he and Alex both turning her way at her arrival. 

“I’m looking for Mon-El,” she says, scanning the room. “He’s not with you?” 

Alex immediately frowns. Kara looks around her toward where Winn would be. 

He turns around in his chair. “Don’t look at me, I learned from the first time,” he says, gesturing at her and turning back to his keyboard. 

A deep-seated nagging faintly starts in the back of Kara’s mind. 

“We though he was out with you,” Alex says slowly, almost carefully. 

A feeling almost like panic builds in her chest. (it couldn’t be, could it?) 

About a second of silence goes by before Alex and J'onn immediately turn and begin barking orders to the agents around them, the control room bursting into a flurry of motion around her.

She stands there in shock, not quite believing that he’s actually gone. 

Without a word she turns around and races out of the building, taking off as soon as she feels the morning air touch her skin. 

Flying has a certain euphoria that comes with it. An untethered freedom that only can be achieved miles from the ground.

Today it is different.

She scans National City from above, checking everywhere he could possibly be, and then some. She even dares to land in the bar they all frequent, but no one has seen him, and after flying away, checking the same places again, neither does she.

She lands in an empty alleyway. Worried. And the feeling is growing.

He aligned himself with her during the fight with the parasite, but also revealed himself. Revealed himself to the media, the world… 

Her head snaps up. … _to Cadmus_  

If they didn’t know about him before, they did now.

When Mon-El had taken her to that bar, she had overhead a few whispering about disappearances, aliens vanishing and talk of experiments.

Who else would set their sights on an unknown super-powered alien than Cadmus. 

She runs out of the alleyway, bursting into flight.

Rushing into the control room she heads straight for Alex, who immediately turns her way.

“Cadmus has Mon-El, I’m sure of it.”

 

The ding of the elevator jolts her out of her thoughts.

As the metal doors of the CatCo elevator slide open, she walks out into the atrium. Quickly passing the front desk, the noise of the city greets her as she pushes the door open. 

Her phone starts vibrating in her pocket. Alex’s name shines on the screen. 

Answering, she can hear the cautious tone of her sisters voice. They think they’ve found him.

She stops, and takes a deep breath, but the thudding in her chest doesn’t slow. Reassuring Alex she won’t do anything stupid she hangs up, lowering the phone to her side slowly.

It’s not even a choice. It’s a decision.

She calls Alex back.

“I’m going after him.”

Immediately hanging up she runs to the nearest alley, changing quickly and bursting into flight at the other end. 

 

When she lands in the industrial district, at first glance the warehouses looks abandoned. However she does watch TV and she knows looks can be deceiving. 

Looking through the walls she immediately sees two armed guards stationed inside beside a door leading deeper into the building. She looks for another way around, one where she won’t have to hurt them but sees no viable options. She guesses barging through the front doors will have to do.

As she rips the front door off its hinges, both guards immediately aim their guns at her, one calling for backup on his radio. She walks forward through the doorway, intent on making this fast, but immediately a crippling pain surges up her spine to her head, making her double over in pain. Boots thud again the concrete, but she can’t look up, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts. She collapses on her side, curling into herself, it’s too much, this hurts too much. 

“I was wondering when you would show up. I wasn’t sure the Kryptonite would work from a range. It looks like it does.” A woman’s voice rings out. Hard. Cold.

“Take her to the cages.”

Hands roughly grab her, pulling her up, causing her to groan in protest. The pain has spread out to her limbs now and she can’t move them. 

She hears metal grinding and they toss her inside what she thinks is a cell. 

It’s too much, it’s all too much, and she sinks into unconsciousness.

 

Everything is sore. She blinks a few times, trying to gain her bearings. She pushes herself up through the pain, blinking as the lights seem to shine too brightly.

She looks around, and jumps when she sees a figure in the cage next to her.

“Mon-El?”

He turns and stares blankly at her. He doesn’t look hurt, much to her relief.

“Are you alright?” She can hardly believe her eyes. “Did they hurt you?”

There is a pause before the sound of doors slamming open cut the silence.

The woman is back with more guards. Kara is on edge, hoping they’ll leave without doing any harm to them. It’s very apparent that they have the manpower and technology to keep Kryptonian (and Daxamite) powers at bay.

“I figured he would be the perfect bait,” she says, walking up to Mon-El’s side of the cage. She walks along the perimeter, running her hands along the bars.

“Also, having an alien, sorry, a _Daxamite_ on hand is useful. Let alone a complacent one.”

Her lips curve up into a smile, but her eyes say a different story to Kara.

At her words Mon-El looks up and for a split second Kara can see on his face how terrified he is of this woman before his face turns blank once more.

She’s shocked. Shocked he isn’t making a snarky comeback, doing something, doing anything. 

He just sits there, almost… resigned.

Anger builds. She doesn’t know what this woman’s done to him, but she’s furious. Furious at this woman, at Cadmus, at all of them.

She’s pulling herself up, ready to confront them when the ground shakes and the wall come exploding in from her side of the room.

Gunfire immediately begins and the woman is moving away, surrounded by guards while the rest quickly engage the intruders.

Two, however, open Mon-El’s cage and move to haul him up, when he, almost obediently, stands and walks calmly out with them.

“WAIT,” her scream cuts through the noise and makes him turn his head, but his eyes, they’re different somehow. She watches in horror as he walks away.

Alex’s voice shouts near her and warm hands wrap around her, grabbing her arms, and she can hear frantic questions but none of it is getting through.

The hands are pulling her away, back toward the hole now in the wall, voices telling her she’s safe, they’ve got her. Voices pulling her away from where they took him.

She understands now. She understands it all.

And she screams.

They were trying to control him. It was about control. They knew they couldn’t beat her, so they took him. And knowing him and his _irritatingly_ stubborn personality, she knew he never would have agreed to help them. And now she knew torture was more than a probability at this point. And it made her sick.

As they fly away in the copters, she’s cold, numb and exhausted.

_It’s my fault._

A few weeks pass. It’s like time has slowed down immensely, like trying to walk through syrup.

She does her job at Catco, appears as Supergirl, but it’s all in a daze.

She can’t forget the look in his eyes as he walked away. Walked away from her.

She can’t look at the stars the same. Or flowers. Even being at the D.E.O brings a deep hole in her chest. She made the mistake once of walking past where he used to stay. And it hurt, a constricting feeling and then the tears came.

She failed. She let him down.

It’s the next evening that she gets the urgent call from the D.E.O. As she walks into the control room, all the screens are set to the news channels, and as she looks, she can see why.

People are running, screaming. Downtown National City is in chaos.

Mon-El is in the center of it.

As she watches, she sees him pick up an entire truck and hurl it into the building next to him.

Her heart sinks.

Glass explodes everywhere and she can hear police sirens headed his way.

As two police cars speeds into view of the cameras too, he quickly turns.

“Back off,” Alex mutters under her breath with a warning tone, her eyes on the vehicles.

He springs toward them, smashing the hood of the first car into the ground, then jumps above, catching and hurling the second one as it flips over the first.

Her stomach clenches and she turns away from the screens. She can’t watch this.

“I have to stop him,” her voice, while hollow, still rings out.

Everyone turns to her.

Alex’s face is alight with concern. “Kara you don’t have to, we can take ca-”

“No, it has to be me,” She turns to Alex, pleading with her eyes. “I have to do this.”

J'onn looks at her, contemplating.

“We’ll send in a unit in as backup in case she can’t get through to him. We don’t know what they’ve done to him, but right now she’s our best shot.”

Alex pauses, then gives a small nod.

And that’s all she needs before taking off toward National City.

 

* * *

 

Anger.

It’s red, hot, coursing through his veins.

Destruction, in this case, is not a verb, its a person.

Of course, chaos is not all that he sees.

Flashes of people, some more than others, and memories float to the forefront of his mind, only to be driven back by the sharp recollection of the knives, agony on the table they strapped him to, needles entering flesh. That’s what the lady wanted and it hurts, it hurts, it hurts.

He doesn’t even know why they want him doing this and it makes him angry.

He causes destruction so the pain will stop. At least, that’s what the lady said. The lady on the other side of the needles, who smiles every time he screams against his will.

Then the blonde flies down.

And the change is instantaneous.

He clutches his head and screams. He can feel every point they ever prodded him with a needle, ever scar produced by a scalpel, every last second of agony comes rushing back at the sight of this blonde woman. 

As he sinks to his knees, through the pain she almost appears to glow white. 

_I doesn’t deserve to see angels_

 

Mon-El falls to his knees, and the cement cracks under the pressure. 

She walks toward him.

Every scream cuts her a little deeper, and she knows every little emotion she’s feeling is written on her face. 

As she gets closer she walks slowly, finally crouching beside him among the shattered concrete. He’s moaning now, on his knees, still, eyes shut tight.

She grabs him by the shoulders. “Mon-El, you need to listen to me,” She takes a deep breath and continues. 

“I don’t know what they did to you, but I know what they’re capable of. And I know I let you down. I know I was too hard on you. Probably because I finally found someone like me. Someone who has no one too, who I could be there for, mentor, in every way I wasn’t there for Clark. Before, I know I said you were not a hero… but I was wrong.” 

Her lower lip begins to shake, and so does her voice. 

“I was wrong, Mon-El. I see a spark in you. I know you want to do good. I can see it every time you let us look behind the walls you’ve put up.  I believe in you.”

She looks at his face, her teary eyes drinking up every curve, tear track…  _scar_.

“Please don’t do this,”

His heavy breathing slows down a bit, his hands letting go of the tight grip they had on his head.

Breathing hard, he opens his eyes and looks at her.

He frowns, looking around at the wrecked street, then down at his hands in horror.

“Kara?” His raw voice is terrified and she can see the glistening tears gathering in his eyes.

And she does something she’s wanted to do since they took him.

She wraps her arms around him, gently tucking his head into her shoulder. He jolts at first contact, and then slowly, carefully, he wraps his arms around her too until they’re holding each other.

And in the rubble, surrounded by dust, fire, and a dark city, they cry.

_I promised I would never leave you alone,_

_And I didn’t._

_Cold night, strange dreams_  
Memory stuck like glue  
Her face, her voice  
Sail across the seas with you   
Just don’t fight all the angels  
  
**When you feel like you’re out there on your own  
** **Know there is someone watching over you**  
When out at sea feels nothing like a home  
Oh sailor, we will blow the wind right  
But if you’re tired of them, telling you what to do   
I hope you know that you could sail right on  
I hope you know you got the ocean blue

OH SAILOR - MR. LITTLE JEANS

 

 

 


End file.
